


What is Eli listening to?

by MBmasher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher
Summary: Nico wonders what Eli is listening to.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What is Eli listening to?

As Nico walked into the classroom, she noticed that it was empty, except for Eli who was sitting alone at her desk.

It seemed that Eli hadn't noticed that Nico had come into the classroom. Nico started to walk to Eli's desk before observing that she had earphones in.

"I wonder what she's listening to," Nico thought to herself. She tapped on Eli's shoulder and started to greet her.

"Good mo-" She was abruptly cut off by Eli whipping her head around to look at Nico. A quick glance at the familiar black hair and pink hair ties further intensified her panic as her hand slipped off the desk, causing her phone to fly off it. As it fell to the floor, the earphones were forcefully disconnected as the music began to play in full blast.

"🎵 Nico-puri 🎵 Nico nico 🎵"

Eli, in a fit of panic, quickly pushed her chair back and stood up, swiftly stepping on her phone a few times, hoping that it would stop the music.

It didn't.

Again, she quickly turned her head around to glance at Nico, who wore a bewildered expression on her face. Not willing to look at her anymore, she quickly turned back and bent over to slowly pick up her phone. Her thumb missed four times before successfully pressing on the pause button.

Eli took a few deep breaths, before clearing her throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," she confidently declared, before speed walking out of the classroom. Nico was left standing there, with a tinge of red on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the rarepair event in the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord server!


End file.
